Forever Blue
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Ridley, angered at once again being denied to join the Smash Brothers, descends upon Ylisse, intent on causing chaos and discord. Samus Aran and Prince Marth organize a team of heroes to combat this threat to the common people.
1. Chapter 1

_Angered at once again being dismissed by the Master Hand for everlasting life, Ridley turns his anger on Ylisse. Marth and Samus lead the Smash Brothers in a campaign to stop him._

Marth sighed as he looked over the capital city of Ylisse from the cliff.

"Are you alright?" Peach asked, concerned. "You have not been yourself."

"I am well, thank you." Marth said. He turned to her, and made an attempt at a smile. "Forgive me. It just seems so strange, being here, of all places."

"Your Kingdom was once somewhere on this world." Peach said, softly. "I understand how you feel."

"I suppose you do." Marth said. "I spent so much time doing our things... Fighting and keeping order among the heavens, that I almost forgot how precious my home was to me." He laughed bitterly. "I'm not even sure if my family managed to survive my country's fall."

"It's not your fault. What we do is very demanding."

"You have never had a family, though." Marth pointed out. "I feel responsible for all of them, in some way."

"I have Mario." she responded. "I don't know what I would do without him." She toyed with her parasol. "Still, though. This place is rather lovely. I adore the view."

Marth had to agree. The cliffside they had chosen to descend upon was quite possibly unscalable for ordinary people, so their view of the surrounding area was theirs alone to share.

"The capital is where we should start." Marth said. "If anyone has seen Ridley, he should be the talk of the town."

"He's not exactly hard to miss, is he?" Peach sighed. "Oh dear."

"Are you ready to leave, then?"

"Yes. I would love to take the time to see the sights, though. It's far too rare for us to come down here like this."

Marth personally rather agreed, but their mission was too important to waste time in such a way. Peach opened her parasol and took his hand. He grasped it tightly, and the two jumped.

Marth spent the entire trip looking down, rather surprised at how terrified he was of falling, despite the fact that he felt as light as a feather, and would probably end up simply bouncing off of the ground anyway.

They made sure to land in a secluded spot, well off the beaten trail, but close enough to get to the path to get to the main city. Peach brushed herself free of twigs and grass clods as she smiled at Marth again. "Nice trip?"

"Very." He said dryly. She laughed, and they walked down the path.

"I wonder what the people are like?" Peach wondered aloud, as they walked.

"I don't know." Marth said. "Err, royalty here doesn't really interact with the common folk all that much. Besides, things could have changed in the few thousand years I've been away."

"I see." Peach said. She never was able to understand just how different their worlds were. She herself was a beloved crown Princess of a very prosperous Kingdom, but she saw nothing odd about walking along the road to her capital city, chatting her subjects up by name.

They walked along for a while in complete silence, until they reached the gates.

"They're guarded." Marth observed. "Follow my lead."

He swaggered up to the gate, and Peach followed him, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Hello, good fellows!" He exclaimed. "How goes your day?"

"Errr, great, I guess." The guard said. "Who are you two?"

"We are just travellers, hoping to get into the city. Err, there's no tax or...?"

"Of course not." The guard said. "You're free to go inside."

"Oh, thank you very much!" Peach said warmly. She fluttered past Marth, and Marth followed her towards the opening gate.

"Er, sir? May I ask you your name?"

"Whatever for?" Marth asked, as he turned back to face the guard.

"It's just..." He struggled to find the words. "You look very familiar to me. Very familiar to me, indeed."

"I see." Marth said. He turned around and entered the city.

"Very smooth, Marth." Peach teased after they were out of earshot.

"I'm not sure how our culture has changed in the past few years!" Marth said defensively. "We have to be very cautious to not attract attention. I would be very surprised if Ridley hasn't tried to garner followers here."

"How would a giant dragon who eats people live be able to win people over?" Peach asked thoughtfully, a finger on her chin.

"You would be very surprised." Marth said flatly.

The capital of Ylisse was much more vibrant and colorful then the city in Marth's time. These people had obviously not been the victim of a war in a while yet. Marth could barely contain his ecstasy at this.

"My people have finally found peace!" He exclaimed to Peach. "We lost good people, our country... but still, our descendants lived on!"

Peach smiled. "I'm glad to hear it!"

Marth moved his eyes all over the city, taking in every detail.

"It all seems so lovely." he said. "Talk about surreal."

"Please don't forgot, Marth." Peach said, her voice sympathetic. "We have a very important task in front of us. We can't waste any time."

"Yes, you are right." Marth said. "We must protect these people, at all costs."

"Make way for the Exalt!"

"Marth!" Peach dragged him to the side of the road. He had whirled around and had nearly shouted his surprise.

Flanked by several soldiers and knights in gleaming silver armor walked a blonde young woman. Words could not do her justice. She seemed to be glowing. People waved at her, and she smiled and waved back.

Marth could not stop staring at her. As she passed by, Marth was shocked as she looked over at them, smiled briefly, and moved on. Peach waved cheerfully, but Marth was too awestruck to move.

As the group moved away, Marth made as if to follow them... until Peach held him back.

"Caeda won't be very happy with you, Marth." She said sternly. "Surely you don't fall for every princess you see? I thought better of you."

"Huh?" Marth blinked. He then furiously shook his head. "No no no. Peach, you have the wrong idea. I just..." he struggled to find the right words. "She must be a very good leader." He said at last. "She seems very beloved."

"That seems to be the case." Peach said cheerfully. "Do you want think we should meet her?"

"Meet her?" Marth repeated. "Why?"

"Well, as the ruler of the land, she may be the one to go to for news on Ridley." Peach said. "I am always the first to know whenever Bowser attacks the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Marth rolled his eyes. "I see your point." He said sarcastically. "But I don't think Ridley has made a habit of kidnapping the Exalt every weekend."

"Haha, very funny! But seriously, I think it may be worth a shot. We have no other leads, come on!"

"It can't hurt to try." Marth agreed. "I don't think she'll even grant us an audience, though."

...

Ike yawned as he dropped the hat over his eyes. After fighting off the bandits trying to raid the village, they were offered gold and other trinkets, but as they had no need for such things, they had simply requested a place to stay for the night... and for this cool hat.

"Pika pika!" All too soon, his nap was interuptted by a yellow rat.

"Not now, Pikachu..." Ike said. He yawned again, before being yanked off onto his feet.

"Hey! What gives?" He angrily asked, as the hat was jerked off his head.

"We're leaving. We've wasted too much time here as it is."

"Alrighty then." Ike grabbed Ragnell, and allowed Pikachu to crawl up his arm and rest on his head. "Why don't you try walking sometime?" He scowled playfully at the Pokemon. It gave a little amused chirp.

"We have seen nothing out of the ordinary, have we?" Samus asked. She had chosen, instead of wearing her Power Armor or her Zero suit to camoflauge herself, she had chosen a much more native look. However, she could do nothing about her freakish height, or incredibly athletic frame, so she drew looks wherever she went here.

"None." Ike shook his head. "I have forgotten entirely about things as petty as thieves. It's kind of sad, really. I feel like I'm rediscovering my roots!"

"Hmmm." Samus wasn't known to be a conversational person. Ike wasn't either, but around her, he felt strangely talkative. Something about her just compelled him to speak.

"It's dark now, though. Why are we leaving now?"

"He will operate in the dark, at least at first." Samus replied. "He doens't know what the people here are moved by, so he's going to sit and wait for now, until he understands the people and how to use them for his own ends."

"What do you think his goals are?"

"Who knows?" Samus shrugged. "I doubt it's anything that we will like, though."

She reached into her garmant and pulled out her scouter. Frowning, she put it on, and began inputting commands into the computer.

"Adam is scanning the planet, but he hasn't found anything out of the ordinary. Our friends are watching from above as well... but he's no where to be found. Where is he?" She sighed. "He's easy enough to find when invading one of his bases, but I'm not sure how he would live in the wild. He's able to survive in a variety of different environments, he can pretty much go anywhere on the Planet... even to the bottom of the sea or the center of the earth. He's very naturally resilent.

"We'll find him." Ike promised. Pikachu agreed, sparks flying out of it's cheeks.

They walked a little further, as Samus's scouter suddenly started pulsing violently.

"What?" She reached up and began reading the screen. Ike looked at her quizzically.

"Surely he couldn't be that stupid... that doesn't sound like him at all..." She muttered. "There's some kind of anomaly in the univese not even a mile from here. I don't know what it is, but it's certainly strange." Her eyes flashed. "It must be a trap."

"As if Ridley could even take us." Ike said. "Besides, he really could be that stupid, right? You never know!"

"Don't try to keep up." Samus said. She sprinted away at full pace, Pikachu jumped off Ike and dashed afterwards.

"Hey! Wait! I can't run that fast!" Ike lugged Ragnell onto his shoulder and followed at a jog, cursing Samus and her superhuman strength.

Samus had quickly found herself on the scene in question, and her eyes narrowed. There were several things odd about this scene. The Zombies, the giant portal in the sky, the people fighting for their lives...

She ran forward towards the group of fighters. A zombie reached out as if it wanted to grab her, but she dodged and grabbed it's head and twisted it clean off. In life, she had rarely fought monsters outside of her armor, but she had always enjoyed it. It gave a challenge to an otherwise dull hunt.

She jumped forward with a flying kick, impaling another zombie with the sheer force of her blow. She pulled her leg away, and ran forward, the zombie exploding into smoke behind her.

"These are just regular old undead. At least they are not Heaven Smile..." She sprinted towards the litle group fighting off the zombies.

"Ah!" A little girl screamed. She hid behind a man with bright blue hair as Samus approached.

"Are any of you hurt?" Samus asked.

"Nay." The blue haired man said. "He eyed her warily. "Who are you? Where are these things coming from?"

"I am Samus Aran, and this seems to be the work of something evil indeed." Her eyes fell upon the blade he was holding, and was rather startled to see that it was Falchion. The hilt seemed to be different, but the blade itself was the same one Marth himself had taken with him when they parted ways. "I think it is best that you retreat." She said. "My friends will be here shortly, and we should be able to take care of this."

"And leave you here? Never."

Samus scowled. "Don't be noble. You are outmatched, and I..."

"Pika... Chuuuuuuuuu!"

A lightning blur shot past the zombies, sending them flying from the sheer force of the volt tackle. Samus whirled around, and found that more of them were approaching.

"Fine, then!" She snapped. "Stay if you must!" She readied her fists, and cuffed a zombie so hard that it's shoulder popped off.

The man struck down another zombie, and their group moved forward, cutting down everything in their way.

"Pikachu, get back here!" Samus called. The mouse turned and dashed back to Samus, leaping up and landing smoothly on her shoulder. "Stay with us next time." she scolded. The Pikachu combed itself absentmindedly as they walked, searching for more.

"That seems to be all of them." The man said at last. He turned to Samus, and offered his hand. "Thank you for your assistance, milady."

"No problem." Samus said testily.

"I ain't never seen anyone tear apart so many fools with her bare hands before." The red headed woman said, making their way over to them. "Whatta woman!"

"... Thanks."

"Oh, he's so cute!" The girl said, squeezing Pikachu. He had, of course, immediately left Samus after the battle to get attention from her. "What is he?"

"He's a Pikachu. Just call him that, he doesn't mind."

"I've never seen an animal quite like that before. Fascinating."

Suddenly, Samus looked up the sky above to find that there were still Zombies coming out of the portal. "Is that thing going to close anytime soon?" She wondered. She could, of course, keep fighting all day, but she was concerned about her little group, who would probably not do so well.

"Ready yourselves!" She said. Pikachu hoppedon the girls head, his cheeks sparkling. Their weapons ready, they looked up to see more zombies.

They fought, and Samus, for all of her strength, actually wondered where Ike was during all of this.

"Pika!" A zombie had smacked a airborne Pikachu, and it went flying through the air. It was clearly unhurt, but now the girl was undefended. The Blue haired man, realizing this, cut his way through to try and get to her...

But then, one last figure came out of the portal.

Dressed in bright blue, the masked figure hit the ground running, attacking the risen before it could attack and saved the girls life. But the figure either did not see the zombie creeping up from behind, or did not care. Either way, the blue haired man cut that one down as well.

"Is that all of them?"

"I think so." Samus said, looking around.

"Samus!"

Ike was running towards them, Ragnell in hand, as he approached, something came out of the ground behind him...

"I told you that you need to learn how to slow down, Samus." he chided. "I can't run as fast as you, and it was the break we were looking for..."

"Ike!" Samus shrieked in alarm.

"Yeah, yeah. You're really disappointed in me for being so slow, but you're going to have to learn how to work with people despite their weaknesses."

"Behind you!" The blue haired man shouted.

Ike turned, and found himself face to face with a zombie.

"Oh." He said. He dropped Ragnell, and grabbed hold of the monsters upper arms. It screamed in pain as his fists clenched through it's skin.

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !" Ike shoved the creature so hard that it went flying into the ground, digging up the ground beneath it as it rolled to a stop.

Ike casually reached down, picked up Ragnell, and while the Monster was still moving, tossed the sword and cut the beast in half.

"No one sneaks up on me and gets away!" He declared. He reached out his hand, and the sword instantly jumped back. He turned to face Samus and her new friends, and smiled.

"Hey, guys. Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you all. Especially you," Chrom said, as he turned to face the mysterious blue robed figure. "You saved my sister. Thank you."

"Hey, wait a minute..." Ike started. "That sword-"

"No thanks are necessary. I came to deliver a warning..."

...

A/N: Amusing fact: This story, initially, was born on the concept of uniting all the Fire Emblem Lords into one great battle, but ultimately, I felt that my knowledge of Fire Emblem was not extensive enough for such a project, and that lots of people arent' familiar enough with Fire Emblem to appreciate it anyway. So I chose another way to tell the story: Through Smash Bros!

The story will, hopefully, appeal to both fans of Smash and fans of Fire Emblem, although I would be lying if I said it wasn't mostly written because I thought it would be cool to write.

Hmm... I think that's all I have to say about the project for now. Anyway, I wish you all happy reading.

In the Name of Harman...


	2. Chapter 2

"It has been a strange day." Chrom commented, as he looked around the campfire at all of his companions.

"You have absolutely no idea." Samus said idly, as she tore into the meat offered to her. She scowled at Pikachu, who again was demanding affection from Lissa, who was only to happy to ignore her meal and oblige. He sat in her lap, happily munching on an apple as Lissa fawned over him.

"It's been too long since I've had a good bear!" Ike said enthusiscally. He had already eaten his own share, but as Lissa and Frederick were not interested in eating tonight, he had helped himself to their servings as well. "Mmmm..."

Samus rolled her eyes at her companion as she looked over back at Chrom. "As I was saying, there has been very odd happenings around here that we are investigating." She leaned forward. "What have you noticed that has been out of place as of late?"

"Too many things." Chrom said, shaking his head. "To be honest with you, I don't even know where to begin..." He sighed. "Well, to begin with, this morning we found-"

"Me, by the side of the road." The tactician of the group leaned forward. "I'm an amnesiac, so I don't really remember anything about anyone or anywhere. You're not looking for an amnesiac are you?"

"No."

"Hmm... Pity."

He looked away, once again looking over Pikachu. Samus scowled at him before turning back to Chrom.

"Then there were the monsters we faced... and that man." Chrom said slowly.

"Oh yeah, about that..." Ike hastily swallowed the rest of his bear and looked over at Samus. "Did you notice? He was using Fa-"

"Pikachu, use thundershock!"

Lissa let out a little yelp as PIkachu leapt up and filled his cheeks up with power. "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ike screamed, as the bolt of electricity passed through him. He fell over, shuddering slightly as the electricity passed through him.

"Don't interrupt people while they are talking!" Samus snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Pika!" He chirped. He jumped and landed back into Lissa's arms, snuggling deep, getting very comfortable.

"Ugh." Ike got to his feet, rubbing his head. "I never really get used to that." He complained. "Cut it out. I didn't know you noticed!"

"Not when we're talking!" Samus snapped. "Just... go somewhere else for a while."

"Hmmm." Ike, much to Samus's annoyance, did not do as she asked, and simply grabbed another piece of bear and started devouring it. Samus groaned.

"When will he learn...?" Samus sighed. She shook her head, knowing that she had been trying to get Ike to follow her orders for the past two thousand years, and had never even come close to succeeding. He was simply too stubborn. "Anyway... where were we, Chrom?" She faced the young prince again, intent on hearing his story. "You have never met Marth before, have you?"

"Well, no." Chrom said. He hesitated. "As strange as it sounds, I find it very unusual that someone would just take up the Hero King's name like that."

Samus herself had found it very suspicious that a mysterious masked stranger, fresh from the portal that spawned otherwordly abominations, just happened to sport the same name as one of the Smash Brothers. Although the Masked Warrior resembled Marth to an extent, the bizaare mask and not quite up to par Swordplay (Well, actually... incredible swordplay, just nothing that could wow someone like her) baffled her. Marth should be with Peach, investigating more urbanized areas, not jumping out of portals playing Trick or Treat.

"The Hero King himself returning to this Earth to fight off otherwordly abominations?" She laughed, shaking her head incredously. "Talk about a ridiculous premise."

...

"What's this crowd?" Peach asked. She removed herself from Marth's arm as she peered over the heads of the people packed in tightly into an alleyway. "Excuse me!"

She began to push her way forward. Marth followed, sure to keep close to her.

Sitting in the alleyway sat a figure cloaked in elaborate scarves and gaudy jewelry. A tent was erected above her, and she sat in it's entranceway, her eyes placed on the crystal ball in front of her.

"A fortune teller." Marth said. "I've never known one to be this popular."

Peach turned around, and gave a small smile. "There's a good reason for that, Marth." She turned back around and pointed to girls hat. Three golden triangles were inscribed on it. Not something that just anyone would notice, but if you knew what they were...

"Zelda!" He called. Heads turned as he began pushing towards the front of the crowd.

"Focus on me, dear." The fortune teller was saying, her voice soothing and somehow magical, despite the crowd surrounding her stall. "Now... what was your name?"

"Zelda!"

"Hush." Peach whacked him on the arm. "She's working!"

Marth scowled.

"Heed my words, and you shall be rewarded."

The girl did not seem entirely convinced, yet she left the stand without a fuss.

The figure suddenly got to her feet. "I am weary." She declared. "Please, allow me time to rest."

The crowd almost collectively groaned, as Marth stepped forward.

"Ah, I have been awaiting you two. Please..."

She allowed the both of them to enter the tent, and they ended up walking out of the back.

"Nice outfit." Marth commented wryly. "You really look the part."

"Silly, Marth." She said, imitating her own misty, mysterious tone. "I am the part!"

She began to undo her turban, and let it fall to the ground as she shook her head out, her long blonde hair flying behind her.

"That's a new look." Marth commented, as he looked her over.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of being a brunette." She said. She stretched, yawning. "My, my, is this line of work exhausting!"

"You thought this would be the best way to gather information?" Marth asked.

"Well, I thought my customers would primarily be wealthy, eccentric old ladies." She said. "Gossiping is a big part of everyday life for them, you see."

"What happened?"

"Having actual talent as a Fortune teller." She scowled. "I'm so busy, I don't even get a chance to get to know my customers, let alone get them to talk to me."

"That is a problem." Peach said. She cupped a hand on her chin. "Have you been here long?"

"Oh, yeah." She said. "I'm thinking of leaving town, soon. I'm not gaining any leads here."

"That may not be necessary." She shot a glance towards Marth. "What do you know of the Exalt?"

Zelda giggled. "You've seen her, then? Yeah, the people love her. She's incredible. She's done so many great things for this country..." She sighed. "I'm jealous, to be honest. Good job, Marth."

"Huh?"

"But why do you ask?"

"Marth and I were thinking, that if anything were to go wrong in this country, the Exalt would be the first to hear about it."

"Maybe." Zelda said. She sounded doubtful. "I don't think Ridley would be stupid enough to do anything in civilized country yet. He knows we're after him, and he won't reveal himself until he thinks he has the advantage."

"He's a giant, purple dragon from space." Marth said impatiently. "He simply can't hide forever."

"I suppose it is worth a shot, at least." She said. "Meeting with her will be tricky, though."

"It never stopped Link, why should it stop us?"

Zelda laughed. "I suppose that's true. You know, I might actually enjoy this!"

...


End file.
